


You Wouldn’t Have it Any Other Way

by hhayfever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I didn’t really have a specific version of The Egbert in mind when I wrote this so have fun!!, I have no clue how to describe black romance so I tried my best :(, Nepeta mention, Rose mention, This can be either John or June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhayfever/pseuds/hhayfever
Summary: The Egbert thinks about Terezi and how much they love (hate??) her.
Relationships: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope
Kudos: 20





	You Wouldn’t Have it Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fan fiction in literal years and I’ve got no clue why I’ve returned. This will probably seem out of character for the two of them because I am Bad at recreating existing characters oopsie daisy.

Terezi is pointy. Obviously there’s her horns, but her hair also sticks out at weird angles, and her face is almost unnaturally sharp, or maybe you’ve just convinced yourself it is. Even the way her clothes fall on her frame makes it look like she has spikes. She totally could, she is an alien after all, but you know that underneath she’s squishy. She’s actually probably a little fatter than you, though it may just look that way because she’s shorter? More compressed?

One time you called her short and she threatened to eat your legs. You kissed her on the nose and she stuck out her tongue in disgust, but you saw her smile. She’s always smiling, her teeth (once again, pointy), always showing. 

But that’s not her genuine smile, it’s just what she wears on her face every day. You love (hate? Even after all these years you still don’t really truly understand black romance) it when she smiles like that. It’s softer, still pointed like every other aspect of her of course, but it’s not as wide, less of her teeth show, and sometimes behind her glasses, you can see her eyes closed as if she’s savoring the opportunity to calm her face.

Her nose is sharp, like her face. You think it makes sense with the amount of sniffing she does, it’s such an important part of her. Along with the licking, god the licking. She likes to tell you you’re lucky that she doesn’t have hooks on her tongue like Nepeta did. You like to ask her how she knows that. She likes to plead the fifth. Every time.

Rose taught her that phrase and you curse her for it. Terezi explains that on Alternia, there was no equivalent to the United State’s fifth amendment, there wasn’t a need. But she likes the idea, especially using it in casual conversation. She mostly does it because you said it annoyed you, you should’ve seen it coming.

When she holds your hand like she’s doing now, she squeezes a little too hard and her claws poke at your skin. If you try and match her grip, she complains or calls you weak, and you roll your eyes. Then you both laugh. Occasionally you wish her claws were a little shorter. Although they’re definitely not razor-sharp like Kanaya’s or Vriska’s they still sting a little too much sometimes. But mostly, you don’t want anything to change.

Terezi is really pointy, and sharp, and made of a million edges. And you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

  
  
  



End file.
